Érase una vez
by Chun-Chun123
Summary: Drabbles. Cortos, divertidos, estúpidos, románticos, tristes. Cuatro historias, la primera habla de un dragón, la segunda habla del agua, la tercera es de espadas y la última cuenta un adiós.


_Disclamer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, la historia en cambio si es de mi creación._

* * *

**1. La promesa**

-¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! ¿Dónde te has metido?

Los gritos de los niños me llegaban a los oídos, ya habían llegado y estaban corriendo por toda la casa, subiendo y bajando escaleras, abriendo puertas y armarios buscándome. Yo no me ocultaba, estaba quieta en un sólo lugar, en el jardín mirando el cielo. Ellos ya lo sabían y al no encontrarme en mi habitación corrieron hacia acá.

-¡Abuela! ¡Abuela!

-Hola niños -los salude.

-¡Una historia! ¡Cuéntanos una historia!

Para eso venían a visitarme todos los días que pudieran, para contarles una historia y me sobraban historias para contarles, podía crear para ellos cualquiera con tal de ver ese brillo que tenían sus ojos cada vez que les contaba.

-¿Qué historia quieres que te cuente? -los pequeños dudaron un momento y apretaron los labios pensando en cual historia era su favorita pero esa vez, me contestaron algo que nunca pensé que dirían.

-La historia de esa marca -dijeron señalando la marca rosada que tenía en mi mano. Palidecí y tape la marca.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso? -les dije sin cambiar mi tono de voz.

-Mama nos ha contado -respondieron entusiasmados- Que alguna vez estuviste ahí ¡En Fairy Tail! ¡Queremos saber!

-La historia de esa marca no puede ser contada aún, después cuando ustedes crezcan lo haré.

Los dos hicieron un puchero enojados pero no dijeron nada y en cambio me pidieron otra historia.

Esa tarde no les conté nada porque no sabía que contarles, Fairy Tail era un gremio legendario, sus palabras se escuchaban por todo el mundo y las leyendas acerca de este gremio corrían por doquier, todo el mundo las sabía y admiraba, no había nada que contar sólo lo mismo que ya habían escuchado de otras personas.

Nunca les conté nada de Fairy Tail a pesar de su insistencia, día tras día, año tras año no les dije ni una palabra.

Eso fue hasta un día en el que ya crecieron y no me quedo otra opción.

-Abuela... -me dijo mi nieta tranquila y desprevenidamente, como si fuera algo casual. Ella era la mayor, tenía ya dieciséis años y su hermano era dos menor que ella. -Cuéntanos la historia de esa marca

-Dime ¿Que quieres que te cuente, si ya sabes todo?

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡La isla de Tenrou y Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Las peleas con Hades y con Zero! ¡Puedes contárnoslo todo!

-Pero ya lo sabes ¿Que de interesante sería hablar de las historias cotidianas que pasaron después de eso? Algunos se casaron, otros no, algunos se marcharon y otros no... ¿Qué de fundamental tiene eso?

-¡Nada!

Nunca pensé que respondería eso.

-¡Pero sería agradable y tranquilizante escuchar esas historias, acerca de Gray y Titania, la maga más fuerte que ha existido! O ¡Natsu Dragnell! ¡De él hablan todas las leyendas, el hijo del dragón de Fuego!

Cuando menciono a Natsu un sentimiento cálido me llenó el pecho y no pude evitar suspirar. ¿Qué le podía decir despues de que me dijera eso?

-Te voy contar cuatro historias. -le dije lentamente- Cuatro historias de Fairy Tail que no conoces, historias cotidianas y sin nada trascendental, una en cada tarde. Eso será lo primero y último que me escuches decir de Fairy Tail, después no volveré a hablar del pasado.

Los niños asintieron entusiasmados y se volvieron hacia mi con los ojos brillantes y yo suspire. Decidí que les contaría cuatro historias, una en cada tarde.

La primera tarde les hable de los dragones y las estrellas, la segunda del agua, la tercera fue de espadas y la última fue una especial, un adiós.

Respire profundo tomando aire y fuerza para poder contarles. Y entonces empece.

* * *

Yaharo! Este es mi nuevo fic! Una serie de drabbles cortos de duración indefinida, cuatro historias, estúpidas, románticas, tristes... De todo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Subo el primer capítulo? Espero sus opiniones. ^-^


End file.
